<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor Taste by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042695">Poor Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [303]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All-Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Carenzo and Kol duo with Klaus meeting Enzo for the first time, ft. Klaus extremely jealous of this how close and touchy Caroline and Enzo are with each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [303]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poor Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So? What do you think of him?”</p>
<p>Klaus didn’t have anything nice to say, so he took a deep swig of his beer as he watched Caroline stumble into Enzo’s lap, laughing all the while. She was tipsy, and it left her grinning wide when <em>Enzo</em> tickled her side. “He’s a bit much, isn’t he?” he ended up growling.</p>
<p>Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Kol just smiled. “My kind of guy.” If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the kid was swooning. “He’s not convinced I’m all that serious, but Caroline promised to put in a good word for me.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re his type?” Enzo’s hand fell to Caroline’s knee. It was probably to steady her sudden lurch toward the stereo, but Klaus wasn’t in the right mood to be doling out the benefit of the doubt. “They seem pretty cozy together.”</p>
<p>Kol reared back, looking at him like he was crazy. “Hi, he’s dating your most attractive brother. Of course I’m his type. More importantly, Caroline’s poor taste is firmly decided upon you, for whatever reason. Jealousy doesn’t become you, Nik.”</p>
<p>He didn’t take his eyes off Caroline, however, who’d just noticed he was staring. She bit her lip in a mischievous smile, then leaned back against Enzo’s chest. Her finger lifted to beckon him closer, daring him to go get her. Finally, he managed a smile of his own. Handing his cup off to Kol, he started moving toward her. “I don’t know about that. She seems to like it just fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>